Take My Hand
by WallPhantom
Summary: Goodbye.." A boy couldn't take it anymore. The hate and coldnes has finally broken him. Can anyone save him? I seriously suck at summaries... -songfic-
1. Revelation

gg: Er.. Hello.. *waves nervously* I'm back.. And I hope you like the songfic..  
  
YGG: *crosses arms* You need to get started on your other fics..  
  
gg: I know! *looks at the glaring fans*backs away* I'll get started on it! I swear!  
  
YGG: liar..  
  
gg: Shut up! *glances at the angry fans again* Um.. I'll get started on it right now.. *runs out to work on the next chapters*  
  
YGG: *smirk*  
  
Disclaimers: Oh c'mon people. If I owned the show, would I be writing fanfics? If I had my way, Kai, Ray, and Tyson would be together and having their first born son. ^_~  
  
Warnings: Yaoi!! Yaoiyaoiyaoi! Shonen Ai, slash, whatever you call it, it's in this story! So if you don't like, DON'T READ!!  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*past sayings*  
  
~song lyrics~  
  
(me! ^^)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Please come now I think I'm falling  
  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
  
It seems I found the road to nowhere~  
  
The streets of Moscow were clear. Gone was the busy are of the day, now a calm, peaceful serenity of the night. Snowflakes danced in the air, and the stars twinkled in the sky. The moon shone high above, like a protective, watchful eye.  
  
A lone figure walked the streets. He did not see the stars, or even notice the snowflakes. His usual mask of happiness was gone, replaced with a deep sorrow. Hands in his pockets, hair shelding his eyes, he walked on. No destination was in mind. Just trying to get away from the pressures of life..  
  
~And I'm trying to escape  
  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
  
But I'm down to one last breath~  
  
The boy sighed softly. 'Why am I here..?' He thought to himself. His eyes reflected a deep sadness. 'Why don't I just give up..? It's not like anyone wants me..' He surpressed his tears and walked in the cold, heartless forest.  
  
~Let me say  
  
Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking~  
  
The air around him seem to become colder, as if the forest was trying to force him out. 'Yeah.. Even the forest doesn't want me..' He thought miserably. He pushed his bangs out of his eyes, revealing two midnight blue orbs. (~ Hint! Right there!)  
  
~That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down~  
  
"Don't worry.. I wont be here for very long.. I'll be leaving soon.." He said softly, barely holding back a sob. He found a ice-covered lake and sat on the edge, looking over the frozen water.  
  
~I'm looking down now that it's over  
  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
  
I thought I found the road to somewhere~  
  
He knew what everyone thought of him. He knew that they thought he was nothing more than an annoying little boy. How everyting he did disgusted them. How nobody wanted him..  
  
~Somewhere in His grace  
  
I cried out 'heavan save me'  
  
But I'm down to one last breath~  
  
*God, you're annoying!* *Why don't you go away?* *Geez you're disgusting!* *How can you eat like that? You're a pig!* (~ Hint!! C'mon people, havent you figured it out by now?) And even.. *I hate you!!*  
  
~And with it let me say  
  
Let me say~  
  
This time, he let the tears fall. Yes, he knew what everyone thought about him. They've said it a thousand times before. And even if they didn't say anything, he knew by their looks. Always the same kinds.. Cold.. Hateful.. Disgusted.. And the one he hated most of all... Blank.. Emotionless..  
  
~Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking~  
  
He took out the item in his pocket. It glittered innocently in the moonlight, reflecting the sharp edge it had. The boy looked out it, thinking about the pros and cons. Right now, there seemed to be more pros..  
  
~That maybe six feet  
  
Ain't so far down~  
  
'No more pain.. No more suffering..' He thought, a bit of sad happiness glinting in his eyes. He took off his gloves, placing the razor over one, slender wrist. 'No more living..'  
  
~Sad eyes follow me  
  
But I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
So please come stay with me~  
  
"Goodbye.." He whispered. Tears fell from his eyes, looking like liquid crystals in the light. He placed the item on his wrist and gently applied pressure.  
  
~'Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
  
For you and me  
  
For you and me~  
  
A hand shot out and grabbed the blade before it did it's job. The boy fell back on his arms, eyes widening. He looked up at the figure, painful fear, and a bit of sorrow, appearing in his eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Tyson?" The figure asked harshly, their eyes burning into the smaller boy.  
  
~Hold me now  
  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking...~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
gg: Um.. There it is..  
  
YGG: Shouldn't you be working on the next chapters?  
  
gg: Shut up! Anyway, who should the person be? Kai, Ray, or Tala?  
  
Niku: Please review  
  
YGG: Gah! Where'd you come from cat?!  
  
Niku: *smirk*  
  
gg: *goes to get started on the next chapter* 


	2. Savior

Uh.. Hi again.. Just thought I should finish this story..  
  
YGG: *mutters* Wow.. The world is now ending..  
  
*glares at YGG* Anyway, I promise that I'm trying to get the next chapters up for Thoughts, Aishiteru, and Hidden. I just seriously can't seem to get any insparation.. and I'm kinda loosing interest.. But I'm trying!  
  
YGG: *sigh* The disclaimers are the same. So are the warnings.  
  
"speaking"  
  
'thoughts'  
  
*past sayings*  
  
~song lyrics~  
  
(me~!)  
  
Oh, forgot to put this, but the song from the last chappie was 'One Last Breath' from Creed. This one is 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. I do not own either one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you think you're doing Tyson?" The figure asked harshly, their eyes burning into the smaller boy.  
  
Tyson shook with the force of the words, from the anger in the look. He looked down in shame, bangs hiding pained, watery midnight orbs. "What does it look like I'm doing..?" he asked quietly. "I'm ending all the pain..."  
  
~I wanted to be like you  
  
I wanted everything  
  
So I tried to be like you  
  
And I got swept away~  
  
The glare intensified. "What pain? As far as I know, you don't know any. You're too cheerful to know what that even means. Tell me the truth Tyson, what the hell were you trying to do." It was a command, not a question.  
  
Tears glided down the boy's cheeks. 'Even now I'm criticised.. Hated.. What did I do..? Please, someone tell me!'  
  
~I didn't know that it was so cold  
  
And you needed someone  
  
To show you the way~  
  
"You don't know me..." Tyson said quietly, almost to the point that the figure couldn't hear him. "You don't know anything about me.."  
  
The person frowned. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Tyson looked at him, eyes teary and pained. "You just think you know me. All of you do! You guys just /think/ that I'm the happy person I pretend to be! Well, you're wrong! All of you are wrong!" the boy sobbed.  
  
He blinked, shocked. "Tyson.."  
  
~So I took your hand and we figured out  
  
That when the tide comes I'd take you away~  
  
"Do you think I can't hear you?" They smaller boy cried. "All the times you guys sneer at me? Call me names? Hate me? Well, I can! I can hear every bit of it! I can see every disgusted look you give me! I may seem blind and deaf, but I'm not! I'm not!!"  
  
"T-Tyson..."  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here~  
  
Tyson couldn't take it anymore. He drew his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, his face hidden behind his bangs as he cried. "Why can't you just let me die? I want to get away! I don't want to live anymore if this is all life is! Please.. Just let me die in peace.. I can't go on.."  
  
~So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~  
  
The person dropped to his knees in front of the boy, eyes wide and shocked. He didn't know.. He always thought that the other boy was happy, carefree. Always cheery, seriously annoying at times. The perfect pest. That nothing could get rid of him or put him down. That nothing could break him.  
  
One look at the small, frail boy in front of him destroyed all that.  
  
~I'm sinking slowly  
  
So hurry hold me  
  
Your hand is all I have to keep me  
  
Hanging on~  
  
Warm, protective arms wrapped around him and Tyson stilled. Realizing who's they were, he tried to pull away, only to get hugged tighter.  
  
"I'm sorry Tyson.." A voice whispered in his ear, full of apologies that could never be ended. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't know.. Why didn't you say anything..?"  
  
"Would it have mattered..? You would've thought I was just joking.."  
  
~Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
The arms tightened. "It would've mattered.. Why did you keep up the act if you knew it was hurting you?" The figure pulled back a bit, looking into broken blue orbs. "Why Tyson..?"  
  
Tears flowed down rounded cheeks. "Because it's all I know.."  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here~  
  
The person frowned. "That's no excuse. You should've stopped! You should've said something!"  
  
Tyson shook. "I'm sorry.. I didn't want to bother anyone.."  
  
~I can take you away from here  
  
So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~  
  
He sighed. "Don't be sorry.." He wiped the tears off of the boy's cheeks. "Just try.. Be yourself.."  
  
"I'll try.. But you should follow your own advice.."  
  
~All you wanted was somebody who cares  
  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
  
Oh, yeah~  
  
The figured smiled slightly. "Yeah.. I suppose you're right.."  
  
Tyson bit his lip. "Kai..?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
~If you want to  
  
I can save you  
  
I can take you away from here~  
  
"Why do you care..?"  
  
Kai paused. "What?"  
  
"Why do you care...?" the question was quieter now.  
  
~So lonely inside  
  
So busy out there  
  
And all you wanted  
  
Was somebody who cares~  
  
The Bladebreakers team leader looked at him. "Do you really want to know?"  
  
Tyson nodded. "Yeah.." he whispered. "I need to know.."  
  
A soft kiss was his answer. Beautiful and soul-mending and sweet and kind and understanding that it made the smaller boy want to cry. A soft voice at his ear. "That's why.."  
  
Kai smiled at him, and a soft blush and happy, glimmering eyes were his reply.  
  
~Please can you tell me  
  
So I can finally see  
  
Where you go when you're gone~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well.. There it is.. Hope you guys like it.  
  
YGG: Well.. At least you finished ONE story..  
  
*ignores her* Anyway, I was thinking of doing one with their bit-beasts.. What do you guys think?  
  
Niku: Please r&r. 


End file.
